Nad Niemnem/Tom I/Rozdział V
Justyna bocznymi drzwiami wybiegła z domu i brzegiem warzywnych ogrodów szła w kierunku pola. Wkrótce też znalazła się na ścieżce kręto biegnącej pomiędzy zbożem i mającej pozór wąskiego korytarzyka, którego ściany tworzyło żyto wysokie, gęste, jeszcze zielone, ale już w bujne kłosy wypływające i szafirowymi cętkami bławatków usiane. Było coś tajemniczego i pociągającego w tej ścieżce utopionej na dnie kłosistego morza, która zaczynając się u stóp zabudowań dworskich biegła w głąb równiny, biała i twardo udeptana. Wydłużając się, to skracając zwracała się ona w różne kierunki; zdawało się nieraz, że już, już kończy się i urywa, aż za zawrotem albo za zieloną miedzą ukazywała się znowu wabiąc i wiodąc – nie wiedzieć dokąd. Nikt widzieć jej nie mógł oprócz tego, kto nią szedł, a ten, kto nią szedł, nie widział także nic oprócz gęstwiny łodyg i kłosów dokoła siebie, a nad sobą błękitnej kopuły nieba. Była to niska puszcza, u szczytów swych samotna i cicha, a w dole wrząca życiem niewidzialnym, które ją napełniało mnóstwem szelestów, ćwierkań, fruwań, brzęczeń, świegotów zlewających się w nieustanny, przy samej ziemi kipiący szmer. Justyna wypadkiem znalazła się na tej ścieżce i nie myślała wcale o tym, dokąd ją ona zawiedzie. Więcej instynktownie niż rozmyślnie uciekała od tego wszystkiego, co ją raniło, nudziło i poniżało. Od kilku lat cierpiała wiele i coraz więcej... Dlaczego czuła się tak głęboko i bez ratunku nieszczęśliwą? Jakim sposobem życie jej taki kierunek przybrało? Dlaczego z gorącego snu pierwszej młodości obudziła się nie tylko samotna i smutna, ale zarazem obrażona i z nie wyschłą dotąd kroplą goryczy w sercu? W tłumnym nieładzie odłamy przeszłości zbiegały do jej pamięci; szła prędko, ze schyloną głową, i myślała, że kiedy była dzieckiem, już tylko słyszała o tym, że kiedyś ludzie bywali weseli i szczęśliwi, że im żyć było łatwo; teraz zaś życie stało się próżnym uciech, a pełnym trudów i przeszkód. Te przeszkody przełamywano dokoła niej z wyrzekaniami, których treść coraz lepiej rozumiała, i z wysileniami, od których ludzkie ciała chudły i zmarszczkami okrywały się twarze. Ale jej ojciec czuł się spokojnym i szczęśliwym, tak jak i dawniej; nie przełamywał nic i żadnych wysileń nie czynił. Wprawdzie ten wychowaniec minionej minuty czasu, którego przez całą młodość dla pięknej gry na skrzypcach pieściły i wychwalały wszystkie dostępne mu towarzystwa i za którego rozmarzonymi oczami przepadało wiele kobiet, nie był zawsze takim, jakim stał się w ostatnich dziesięciu latach, ale posiadał wszystkie zadatki tej przyszłej swojej postaci. Justyna pamiętała, jak stopniowo zaokrąglał się i nabierał pulchności rąk i policzków, smutnym albo zagniewanym nie widziała go nigdy. Jakimikolwiek były otaczające go okoliczności, cokolwiek jego albo bliskich mu spotykało, zachowywał on zawsze wraz z niezmąconą pogodą dziecięcą prawie łagodność. Unosił się i płonął wtedy tylko, kiedy grał. Grał ciągle, z przerwami przez nieuchronne konieczności sprowadzonymi. Można by myśleć, że ukochana sztuka zużywała wszystkie jego siły i zaspokajała pragnienia. Tak przecież nie było. Miał drugą jeszcze namiętność. Pod złotawym, a potem już siwiejącym wąsem zawsze purpurowe, zmysłowe jego usta układały się w wyraz lubości, ilekroć zobaczył jakąkolwiek ładną twarzyczkę lub zgrabną kibić niewieścią. Można było nawet uczynié to spostrzeżenie, że obie jego namiętności podsycały się wzajemnie. Im dłużej grał, tym posuwiściej i z większym rozmarzeniem przybliżał się do przedmiotu miłosnych swych wzruszeń; im silniejsze i bardziej przez przeciwności rozdrażniane były te wzruszenia, tym więcej i zapamiętalej grał. Wiele wspomnień mętnych i urywanych, ale o których teraz jeszcze z podniesionymi powiekami myśleć nie mogła, pozostało Justynie z czasu tego, kiedy jej matka często i gorzko płakała, a o jej ojcu domowi z cichym śmiechem wiele pomiędzy sobą szeptali. Wtedy jeszcze dziwiła się nie rozumiejąc, ale niebawem zrozumieć musiała, Dokładnie, plastycznie, dziś jeszcze wyobrazić sobie mogła tę kobietę, chudą i zwinną, z włosami jak krucze pióra czarnymi i ognistymi oczami, czasem gadatliwą i zalotną, częściej ponurą... Była to jej nauczycielka, Francuzka... Uczyła ją krótko i prędko dom opuściła, a prawie jednocześnie w podróż, która długo trwać miała, wyjechał i Orzelski. Zabrał z sobą swoje skrzypce. Nie tylko skrzypce – bo przed wyjazdem zaciągnął dług nowy i znaczny. Czy nieobecność ojca trwała kilka miesięcy lub rok cały, Justyna nie pamiętała, ale o jej przyczynie wtedy już wiedziała dokladnie i jasno, bo w przeraźliwym rozstroju domowym i majątkowym nikt jej przed nią bardzo nie ukrywał. W zamian pamiętnym był dla niej dzień, w którym pośród krzyczącej, znieważającej albo żałośnie wyrzekającej gromady kredytorów siadała z matką do powozu. Pojechały do Korczyna. Z pamięci Justyny nigdy nie wyszła rozmowa matki jej z Benedyktem Korczyńskim, w której kobieta od dawna już na siłach upadająca, a teraz śmiertelnie zagrożona, błagała krewnego o zaopiekowanie się jej córką w razie jej rychłej zapewne śmierci. Zwątlała i bezsilna, drżała na całym ciele, ręce wychudłe i jak wosk żółte załamując, a twarz jak opłatek przezroczystą strumieniami łez oblewając. Pan Benedykt mówił niewiele, końce długiego wąsa do ust wkładał i przygryzał, ponuro przed siebie patrzał, aż na koniec chylące się przed nim czoło krewnej ucałował i ku niemu wyciągnięte, biedne, żółte ręce mocno uścisnął. Kiedy powróciły do domu, na dziedzińcu już usłyszały tony skrzypiec. Pan tego domu powrócił, nie na długo. Wkrótce wiadomością o śmierci swej krewnej przywołany pan Benedykt przyjechał, z mnóstwem trudów interesy majątkowe Orzelskiego uregulował, małą sumkę z ogólnego rozbicia uratował i owdowiałego ojca wraz z czternastoletnią córką do Korczyna zabrał. Orzelski okazywał się przez ten układ rzeczy zupełnie uszczęśliwionym. Po swej ostatniej romansowej przygodzie postarzał znacznie, więcej tyć zaczął i dla płci pięknej zobojętniał. Nie pozbył się przeto wszelkich przyjemności życia. Kuchnia korczyńska dzięki Marcie była wcale dobrą, a dnie całe zostawały wolne, zupełnie wolne od wszystkiego, co przedtem ciążyło niekiedy na nich. Mógł je bez żadnej już przeszkody i odpowiedzialności poświęcać muzyce. Teraz przed pamięcią Justyny powstała kobieta z majestatyczną postawą, z głową wyniośle podniesioną i skromnie spuszczonymi powiekami, w wiecznie czarnym, wdowim ubraniu. Była to po panu Benedykcie druga jej dobrodziejka. Zobaczywszy dziewczynkę, która jeszcze nosiła żałobę po matce, przyciągnęła ją ku sobie i serdecznie ucałowała. Zawsze smutne jej oczy napełniły się litością. Do obecnego pana Benedykta rzekła, że krewna Korczyńskich nie może być dla niej obcą, że obowiązek wychowania jej na jednym tylko z braci ciążyć nie powinien, że ona, w imię Andrzeja, prosi o danie jej w nim udział. Gdy wymawiała imię zginionego męża, chłodne zawsze jej usta drżały. – Ty wiesz, bracie – dokończyła – jak niezachwianie chowam w mym sercu miłość i wierność dla tego bohatera mego. Niewidzialny cielesnym oczom, jest on zawsze duchowi memu obecny. Często rozmawiam z nim w ciszy nocnej i błagam Boga, aby pozwolił mu słuchać słów moich; kto wie, może prośba moja wysłuchaną bywa! Dziś mu powiem, że w rodzinie jego jest biedna sierota, której losem, wspólnie z tobą, zajmę się w jego zastępstwie. Zajęła się, nawet szczerze i starannie. Na współkę z panem Benedyktem opłacała nauczycielki Justyny, sprawiała jej coraz nowe i ładne suknie, sprowadzała dla niej książki i nuty. Czasem dorosłą już dziewczynkę na tygodnie i miesiące zabierała do swoich niegdyś pięknych i obszernych, a dziś znacznie zmalałych i powoli w ruinę upadających Osowiec. Tu umysł Justyny napełnił się mnóstwem obrazów składających główny moment dotychczasowego jej życia. Młody chłopak, o sześć lat od niej starszy, w domu, przy drogo opłacanych nauczycielach chowany i przez matkę starannie od wszelkich powszednich zajęć i zjawisk życia uchylany, wypieszczony, delikatny, z przepowiadaną mu przez wszystkich otaczających słoneczną przyszłością genialnego artysty... Z tym na wpół wykwintnym paniczem, a na wpół rozegzaltowanym artystą łączyły się dla Justyny wspomnienia tych wszystkich wydarzeń i wzruszeń, które zazwyczaj stanowią wątek miłości, świeżej,. szczerej, lata trwającej i obustronnie uczuwanej. Były tam ranki majowe i księżycowe wieczory, długie przechadzki, ciche rozmowy, wspólne czytania poetycznych i wzniosłych utworów, płacze pożegnań, kiedy on dla kształcenia talentu swego odjeżdżał w dalekie kraje, rozłączenia napełnione palącą tęsknotą i kojącymi ją nadziejami, listy wysyłane i otrzymywane, namiętne radości powitań, przyrzeczenia, przysięgi, plany wspólnej przyszłości, upojenia, po których dniami i tygodniami czuła na swych ustach ogień i słodycz jego pocałunków. Dziś jeszcze o tym wszystkim wspominając stanęła śród ścieżki i w dłoniach ukryła twarz, do której dawna, silna i jedyna jej dotąd miłość uderzyła falą wzburzonej krwi. Prędko przecież pobladła, z gniewem w oczach wyprostowała się i szła dalej. Jakże skończył się ten poemat? O, bardzo prozaicznie! Wprawdzie bohater poematu wymówił głośno wyraz: "Małżeństwo!" i nawet przez całe dwa miesiące, zrazu energicznie i uparcie, a potem coraz słabiej go powtarzał. W tych dwóch miesiącach Justyna pamiętała każdy dzień i prawie każde do niej i o niej wymówione słowo. Myślała wtedy, że idzie o jej życie, więc wzrokiem i słuchem, które stały się nagle bardzo przenikliwymi, badała wszystko, co działo się wkoło niej. Wiedziała też o wszystkim. Wkoło niej wrzało. Pani Andrzejowej ubyło coś z jej majestatycznej postawy, tak czuła się zrozpaczoną postanowieniem syna. Mogła ona z wielką dobrocią i hojnością wychowywać ubogą sierotę, związkiem krwi połączoną z człowiekiem, którego w miarę upływającego czasu coraz więcej, jak utraconego kochanka i świętego męczennika, kochała i czciła. Ale kiedy potem tę nawet lubianą przez siebie dziewczynę przymierzała z synem swoim, znalazła ją tal: malutką i położeniem w świecie, i wychowaniem, i urodą, i rozumem, że po prostu pojąć nie mogła takiego związku. O majątek mniej dbała chociaż i pod tym względem, pomimo rzetelnego oderwania się od materialnych spraw świata i bardzo małego rozumienia majątkowych interesów, czuła, że upadające Osowce potrzebowały wzmocnienia i podpór: Ale przede wszystkim pragnęła dla syna kobiety wysoko urodzonej, z rozległymi koligacjami, z wychowaniem świetnym, jakiejś na koniec muzy, która by niewątpliwemu dla niej geniuszowi jego dopomagała do wzrostu i lotu. Wszystko to, bez gniewu i uniesienia, bo z krewną Andrzeja źle obejść się nie mogła, owszem, smutnie, ale też i dumnie, wypowiedziała Justynie. Daleko mniej powściągliwą była ciotka Zygmunta, kobieta bardzo żywa i wysoko ceniąca bogactwo. – Powinnaś była wiedzieć, moja Justynko – mawiała – że tacy ludzie, jak Zygmunt, z takimi, jak ty, dziewczętami romansują często, ale nie żenią się prawie nigdy! Na głowę pana Benedykta posypały się gromy. Pani Andrzejowa co parę dni wzywała go do Osowieca; Darzecka przyjeżdżała sama i z szelestem jedwabnych sukien, wzburzona, głośno swe gniewy i niechęci wyrażająca, wpadała do gabinetu brata. Wdał się też w sprawę i sam arystokratycznie wyglądający Darzecki, monotonną i płynną mową swą bratu żony oświadczając, że wcale nie zgadza się z jego chęciami i gustami, aby tak bliski mu przez żonę krewny żenił się – nie wiedzieć z kim... Pan Benedykt wpadał w gniewy tak głośne, że w całym domu go słyszano, gdy zapytywał: "Czy ma dziewczynę utopić albo zastrzelić?" Na koniec zażądał rozmówić się o tej sprawie z Zygmuntem. Rozmówił się i na zakończenie z chmurną żartobliwością rzekł: – Wiesz co, gagatku? jedź sobie znowu za granicę i ucz się malować... Osowce wprawdzie zrujnują się do reszty, ale tobie samemu serce pewno nie pęknie, bo... bo prawdę mówiąc, sam nie wiesz, czego chcesz! Wyjechał – a po dwóch latach spędzonych w ogniskach sztuk pięknych, przeważnie w Monachium, wrócił żonaty. Całe to zajście było dla Justyny ciosem zrazu, który wtrącił ją w rozpacz, a potem policzkiem, pod którym uczuła, że jest dumną i że godność ludzką okrutniej jeszcze zranioną w niej została niżeli miłość. Było ono także ostrą strzałą, która serce jej przeszywając otworzyła zarazem jej oczy. Spostrzegła i zrozumiała wiele rzeczy umykających dotąd wzrokowi jej i rozwadze. Zrozumiała przede wszystkim położenie własne i dla swej marnej teraźniejszości wzgardą zdjęta zlękła się przyszłości... Dotąd miłość, uciechy jej, cierpienia i marzenia pożerały jej czas i do syta karmiły myśli t serce. Gdy tego pokarmu zabrakło, spostrzegła i uczuła, że nie posiada żadnego innego dla nasycenia ciężko wlokących się godzin i .dni; że w niej i dokoła niej nie ma nic takiego, na czym by mogła zawiesić kotwicę nadziei jakiejkolwiek, choćby z pospolitego metalu ukutej. Czasem, gdy zamykała oczy i myślała o tym, co z nią jest i być może, zdawało się jej, że patrzy w jakąś bezmierną pustkę, po której niby widma strapione i wątlejące błąkały się młode siły jej ciała i ducha... Teraz człowiek ten chce znowu w tej pustce rozpalić płomię, które już raz tak srodze opaliło jej skrzydła. Przed kilkunastu zaledwie minutami do głębi istoty swej czuła się wzruszoną samym tylko dźwiękiem jego głosu. Była już zapomniała, a teraz... czyż znowu... czyż znowu? Sto głosów zdawało się w niej wołać: Nie! A jednak w nudzie i bezcelowości życia swego może kiedy... może... Nie była dzieckiem, miała lat dwadzieścia cztery i kiedyś bardzo kochała wiedziała, czuła, czym bywa i jakie przemoce wywiera szał krwi i serca... Przerażenie dreszczem po ciele jej przebiegło. Zarazem czoło jej zapaliło się wstydem. Przypomniała sobie spojrzenia i zaczepki tego drugie go, wykwintnego pana, z wychudłym ciałem, chorobliwie drgającym czołem i atłasową ręką, która tak bardzo znacząco szukała i dotknęła jej ręki. Cóż to było? Podobała mu się? Widziała to aż nadto, ale czyliż także z doświadczenia nie wiedziała, że "tacy ludzie, jak on, z takimi, jak ona, dziewczętami romansują często, ale nie żenią się prawie nigdy". Kimże więc była? Jakim było jej miejsce i znaczenie pośród tych, z którymi upływało jej życie? O! naturalnie, powiedziano jej to kiedyś i sama to przyznawała – była ona nie wiedzieć kim! Obu dłońmi schwyciła się zá rozpaloną głowę, w gardle uczuła dławienie żalu, a na podniebieniu palącą gorycz upokorzonej dumy, Jednak uspokajała się powoli. Z szerokiej przestrzeni przylatywały świeże powiewy i łaskawie muskały jej włosy i szyję. Zza łez widziała wpatrzone w nią litościwie szafirowe oczy bławatków i kłosy zielone, prawie nieruchome, po których przecież cicho płynął kojący szmer. Przed sobą, o kroków kilkanaście, zobaczyła wznoszącą się nad zbożem, rozłożystą i całą w słońcu stojącą gruszę polną; pień, gałęzie i wszystkie liście tego drzewa były złote. Oglądała się dokoła, na wzburzoną twarz jej spływał wyraz ulgi. Widać było, że powoli o sobie i troskach swoich myśleć przestawała. Pochyliła się i rozchyliwszy gęste łodygi zboża z zajęciem popatrzała na fioletowe lady i rohułe gęstymi splotami obejmujące łodygi żyta. Gdy podnosiła głowę, jeden z kłosów szorstko przesunął się po jej twarzy; wzięła go w rękę i ostrożnie obejrzała napełniające go młode ziarna. Liliowy motyl wzbił się jej spod stóp i kręto wyleciał nad zboże; ścigała go wzrokiem, póki nie zniknął. Była już teraz o parę tylko kroków od gruszy polnej i ogłuszył ją krzyk drobnych ptaków, których ilość nieprzeliczona skakała, fruwała, kołysała się pośród złotych liści. W tej samej chwili, za zbożem, niedaleko, rozległ się głos ludzki. Był to silny i czysty głos męski, który zawołał: – Hej, kasztan, hej, hej! A w minutę potem po raz drugi: – Wolniej, gniada wolniej! W wołaniu tym rozchodzącym się po ciszy polnej nie było nic smutnego; owszem, brzmiało ono raźnie i ochoczo. Wnet potem rozległo się gwizdanie, w którym wyraźnie rozpoznać można było nutę piosnki zaczynającej się od słów: :Przy drodze, przy drodze jawór rozkwitnąwszy, :Gdzie pojedziesz, mój Jasieńku, konia osiodławszy? Jaworu tam nie było, ale u stóp gruszy polnej urywał się wąski korytarzyk i w prostej, długo ze stron obu wyciągniętej linii wysokie żyto stawało nad płachtą nagiej, ciemnej, świeżo zoranej ziemi. Justyna wyszła ze zbożowej puszczy i pod gruszą stanęła. Z jednej strony w znacznej odległości widać było długą i szaro stąd wyglądającą wieś, z drugiej dość blisko stały wzgórza porosłe drzewami; naprzeciw, jak okiem sięgnąć, niski owies i groch biało kwitnący okrywały ziemię. Ta sama ścieżka, którą Justyna zaszła aż w głąb równiny, przerwana płachtą zoranej roli, uparcie odradzała się wraz za nią i białym paskiem przerzynając puszystą zieloność grochu znowu w owsie przepadała. Od jednego ze wzgórz ku gruszy polnej posuwał się pług, ciągnięty przez parę koni, z których jeden był kasztanowaty, z konopiastą grzywą, drugi – gniady, z białą nogą i białą łatą na czole. Za pługiem, z rękami opartymi na wysoko sterczących rączkach pługu, szedł wysoki i zgrabny człowiek, w białym płóciennym surducie, długim do kolan obuwiu i małej czapce, która skórzanym daszkiem osłaniając mu czoło nie zasłaniała z tyłu głowy jasnozłocistych włosów. Szedł prosto, równym krokiem, bez żadnego widocznego wysilenia; lejce z grubego sznura mocno z sobą połączone i wzdłuż boków końskich wyprężone poniżej ramion opasywały mu plecy. Idąc wygwizdywał trzecią już strofę piosnki: :Rybacy, rybacy, sieci zarzucajcie, :Nadobnego Jasia na brzeg wyciągajcie. Pług posuwał się dość prędko; lemiesz głęboko pogrążał się w rolę, po żelaznej, błyszczącej policy nieustannie przepływały strumienie ciemnej, w miałki piasek rozsypującej się ziemi. Niewielkie konie z połyskującą szerścią szły równo i raźnie, a w niejakiej od nich odległości kilka wron, zdając się zaglądać im w oczy, tu i ówdzie skakało albo poważnie i ze spuszczonymi dziobami siadało na grudach. Nagle oracz gwizdać przestał i o kilka kroków spostrzec już można było, że uczuł się zdziwionym. Prędkim ruchem czapkę zdjął z głowy, konie zatrzymał i na kobietę, która tak niespodzianie dla niego wyszła spomiędzy gęstego zboża, patrzał ze zmieszaniem na twarzy i w postawie. Usta mu otworzyły się i pod złotawym wąsem ukazały śnieżne zęby. Uśmiechnął się, twarz odwrócił, zawahał się, chrząknął, na koniec, bojąc się znać zbyt głośno przemówić, prawie po cichu przemówił: – Czy panienka potrzebuje czego? Może drogę dokąd pokazać lub robotnikom pana Korczyńskiego coś powiedzieć? oni tam za górką... Odjął ręce od pługa do odejścia gotów. Justyna postąpiła parę kroków po wąskim, zielonym pasie rozdzielającym ścianę żyta z płachtą zoranej ziemi. – Dziękuję – odpowiedziała – wyszłam na przechadzkę i sama nie wiem, jakim sposobem aż tutaj zaszłam... Ruchem głowy wskazał na białą ścieżkę spośród żyta wyglądającą. – Ta ścieżka przyprowadziła – zauważył. – Ale to nic – dodał – że panienka tak daleko od dworu zaszła. Można wrócić krótszą drogą, tamtędy... między owsem trzeba iść i wyjdzie się na wprost okolicy, a stamtąd to już do dworu krótka droga. Mówił teraz głośniej już, prędko i z widocznym pragnieniem okazania się grzecznym i usłużnym. Wyciągniętym ramieniem wskazywał owies, przerzynającą go zieloną drogę i szarzejącą u jej końca okolicę. Justyna patrzała na żywe jego ruchy, którym kształtność ciała nadawała szczególną zręczność i giętkość; nie mogła też nie spostrzec, że z błękitnych, roziskrzonych oczu, zza zmieszania i zawstydzenia, wybuchała mu tajemna, lecz nie dająca utaić się radość. – Pan Jan Bohatyrowicz? – trochę nieśmiało zapytała. Odkryte i od reszty twarzy bielsze jego czoło zaszło rumieńcem, z rumianych i ogorzałych policzków ledwie krew nie wytrysnęła. – A jakże! – odpowiedział i palcami dotykając rączek pługa ze spuszczonymi oczami zapytał: – Skąd panienka wie, kto ja jestem? – Widuję pana czasem... ciotka Marta mówiła mi o ojcu i stryju pana... Znów twarz na chwilę odwrócił i chrząknął, ale śmielej już odpowiedział: – Pewno o stryju Anzelmie, bo on kiedyś dobrze znał pannę Martę... Urwał i po krótkim milczeniu, zdobywając się widocznie na nową śmiałość, dodał jeszcze: – I ja też kiedyś w Korczynie bywałem... ociec mnie tam brał z sobą... ale już potem nigdy nie byłem. Czego chodzić, kiedy żadnej przyczyny nie ma? I jakby mu nagle przyszła na pamięć jakaś obraza czy niechęć, głowę podniósł trochę butnie, brwi zmarszczył, ręce na rączkach pługa położył i zawołał na konie, aby szły naprzód. Lejce tylko, które mu plecy opasywały, ściągnął i parę razy do koni przemówił: – Wolniej, kasztan! wolniej, gniada, wolniej! Pług posunął się znowu, tylko daleko powolniej niż wprzódy i znowu lemiesz głęboko rył się w pulchną rolę, a po błyszczącej policy spływały strumienie ciemnej, miałkiej ziemi. Justyna wąskim brzegiem żytniego łanu szła obok pługa z niejakim zdziwieniem na zachmurzoną nagłe twarz towarzysza patrząc. Po chwili wskazując rolę zapytała: – Po koniczynie? – A jakże – odpowiedział. – Pod pszenicę? Rzucił na nią szybkie spojrzenie, w którym błysnęło trochę niedowierzania i obawy. Pomyślał może, że ona chce z niego żartować. – Panienka niby to zna się na gospodarstwie? Zmieszała się z kolei. Istotnie, bardzo mało posiadała wiadomości o tej ziemi, po której stąpała i której zjawiska, obrazy i plony budziły w niej często ciekawość i zachwycenie. To i owo z rozmów toczonych dokoła niej zapamiętała, ale z bliska pracom rolniczym ale przypatrywała się nigdy. W tej chwili dziwiła ją pozorna przynajmniej łatwość, z jaką młody rolnik pracę swoją spełniał. Wyobrażała sobie, że orać jest bardzo ciężko. – Wszelako bywa – odpowiedział. – Bywa, że ciężko, bywa, że letko. Po pierwsze, to od gruntu zależy, a po wtóre, od uzwyczajenia i od siły. Do tego i pługi teraz insze jak dawniej. Dla mnie mórg zaorać to tak, jak prawie na spacer pójść. Przy ostatnich wyrazach głową rzucił raźnie, w górę spojrzał i znowu w uśmiechu, ale tym razem jakby triumfującym, białe zęby mu pod złotawym wąsem błysnęły. Widocznie, w poczuciu siły własnej i uzdatnienia do tej pracy, którą przez całe życie spełniał, uczuł się dumnym i wesołym. W ogóle w postawie, mowie i całym obejściu się jego dziwnie mieszały się z sobą i ruchliwie jedna przed drugą ustępowały: dzika nieśmiałość i harda butność, kobieca prawie wstydliwość i męska dojrzała siła. Znać w nim też było wielką żywość i mówność powściągane przez chęć okazywania się grzecznym i przystojnym. W tej chwili przecież żywość i mówność wzięły górę nad nieśmiałością. Coś u pługa poprawiwszy wyprostował się, na konie, które były stanęły, cmoknął i z promieniejącą twarzą zawołał: – Prędzej bym śmierci spodziewał się w tym momencie niż panienkę śród pola zobaczyć. Wszyscy mówili, że dziś we dworze bal... – Niewesoło mi było na tym balu i wolałam iść w pole – żywo też i zupełnie mimo woli odpowiedziała Justyna. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Dłużej i śmielej niż dotąd popatrzył na nią. – Ja to już dawno wiem – ciszej znowu odpowiedział – że panience nie zawsze tam bywa wesoło. Ludziom gąb nie zatknąć, a i twarz człowieka wygada czasem, co się w sercu kryje. Jaż panienkę, choć z daleka, a często widuję... Wstrzymał się. Głos jego, ten silny głos, który na całą okolicę rzucał dźwięki rozgłośnych pieśni, zmącił się i urwał. Po chwili dopiero dokończył: – Może panienka gniewa się na mnie, że tak śmiele powiedziałem?... I niespokojnie, głowę pochylając, spojrzał w twarz idącej obok niego kobiety. Zarumienioną była, ale nie rozgniewaną; owszem, spod spuszczonych powiek wzrok jej podniósł się na niego ciekawie i przyjaźnie. Znowu okrągłe i rumiane jego policzki w ogniu stanęły. Odwrócił twarz, zawahał się, chrząknął i dokończył: – Panienka i wiedzieć o tym nie może, że ja na panienkę czasem patrzę i różne myśli przychodzą mnie do głowy. Słonko małego ptaszka nie widzi, jednakowoż on śpiewać zaczyna, kiedy ono wzejdzie, i nikt jemu tego zabronić nie może, bo choć on w niskim krzaku mieszka, ale swoje śpiewanie i swoją wolność ma! Znowu, pomimo woli może, podniósł głowę, oczy błysnęły mu dumą czy zapałem i u końca wyoranej bruzdy pług zatrzymując raźnie zawołał: – Co tam! Ja panience powiem, że nie trzeba nadmiar troskać się i smęcić. Są na świecie złe ludzie, są i dobre. Podczas smętno bywa, a podczas może być i wesoło. Najgorsza to jest rzecz, kiedy człowiek nic nie robi, a tylko o swoich biedach myśli!... – To prawda – uśmiechnęła się Justyna – ale jeżeli kto na świecie nic do robienia nie ma?... – To nie może być... – zaczął i nie mógł dokończyć, bo z niejaką trudnością zawracał pług, aby poprzeczną bruzdą odgraniczyć zaoraną rolę od kwitnącego grochu. Jakkolwiek utrzymywał, że wyoranie morga ziemi było dla niego tym samym prawie, co przechadzka, jednak zatrzymując pług u początku drogi owies przerzynającej ocierał sobie pot, który bujną rosą wystąpił mu na czoło. Justyna pogładziła konopiastą, gęstą i wypieszczoną grzywę kasztanka. – Ładne i zgrabne koniki – zauważyła. – Silne i bardzo głaskliwe – widocznie pochwałą jej uradowany odpowiedział – głos mój znają, do ręki idą... Wszelakie zwierzę – dodał – ugłaskać można, byle jemu lubienie i dobre staranie okazać. Dla mnie zaś nic w gospodarstwie nie ma nad konie. Tak już widać przyrodziłem się do ojca, bo nieboszczyk ociec za końmi aż przepadał... Przewrócił pług w ten sposób, aby bokiem sunąć się mógł po ziemi, lejce zdjął z pleców i cmoknął na konie, które weszły na nieszeroką, trawą i dzikimi kwiatami porosłą drogę. – Czy pan ojca swego pamięta? – zapytała Justyna. – Dlaczego nie? Czasu śmierci jego siedem lat miałem i do nikogo, zdaje się, tak jak do niego, przywiązany nie byłem... – A matka żyje? – Żyje, chwała Bogu, ale ja z nią tak jak prawie nigdy nie byłem... Mówił teraz żywo i prędko, coraz więcej pozbywając się nieśmiałości. Można by nawet myśleć, że zapytania Justyny sprawiały mu radość, jakąś głęboką radość, która wilgotną mgłą przyćmiłá nâ chwilę roziskrzony blask jego oczu. – Prawdę powiedziawszy – dodał – to stryj Anzelm był dla mnie i ojcem, i matką; ale kiedyściś zachorował i kilka lat nie tylko co, ale z łóżka podźwignąć się nie mógł. Wtenczas na mnie wszystko spadło: i gospodarstwu, i choremu stryju, i małej siestrze, i samemu sobie rady dawać musiałem, sam tak jak prawie dzieckiem jeszcze będąc. Najadłem się też w czasie niemało biedy, a w czasie i ludzie niemało mnie nakrzywdzili... Machnął ręką i znowu brwi trochę zmarszczył, ale zaraz z powracającą wesołością dokończył: – Teraz za to wszystko u nas odmieniło się na dobre, i tyle tylko mojej biedy, co jej we własnych żądaniach wynajdę. – Jakież to żądania? – z żartobliwym uśmiechem zapytała Justyna. On zmieszał się znowu, odwrócił twarz, chrząknął i po chwili dopiero odpowiedział: – Różne u człowieka bywają żądania: podczas i takie, co nigdy spełnić się nie mogą. Już, zdaje się, i wygnasz je z serca, i zapomnisz, a smętek i tęsknota, wszystko jedno, po nich ostają... Spojrzał w górę i zamyślił się, ale w tej chwili w owsie zaszumiało i o kilka kroków przed końmi ukazała się na wąskiej miedzy dość szczególnie wyglądająca kobieta. Była to dziewczyna dwudziestoletnia, wysoka, z potężnymi rozmiarami ciała i twarzą tryskającą świeżością i zdrowiem. Kasztanowate włosy słońcem przeniknięte jeżyły się dokoła jej głowy jak złota gęstwina; gruby, splątany warkocz opadał na szerokie plecy, okryte jaskraworóżowym kaftanem. W dużej płachcie przymocowanej do pasa niosła mnóstwo polnego ziela, szła wyprostowana szerokim i silnym krokiem, a spod kraciastej samodziałowej spódnicy wyżej niż do kostek ukazywały się jej duże, bose nogi. Z dala już widać było bławatkowy szafir jej oczu, które pod brwiami kasztanowatymi zaświeciły, rozbłysły i w twarzy Jana jak w tęczy utkwiły. Kiwnęła ku niemu głową i obojętnym spojrzeniem powiódłszy po Justynie z szerokim uśmiechem pąsowych warg zawołała: – Pan Jan widać czasu ma dużo, kiedy sobie tak pomału idzie! Uchylił trochę czapki. – A panna Jadwiga co takiego w fartuszku niesie? – Ziele dla krów! czy to pan Jan nie poznał? Widać, że na słońce spojrzał, to w oczach pociemniało! – Może panna Jadwiga i zgadła! – z cichym śmiechem odpowiedział. Teraz ogromna dziewczyna z szafirowymi oczami i szeroko śmiejącymi się usty drogę mu zajść musiała i przechodząc raz jeszcze z bliska spojrzała na niego. Uśmiech jej zmącił się i zniknął, głowę trochę pochyliła i wymówiła prędko: – Dlaczego to pan Jan niełaskaw nigdy nas nawiedzieć? Zdaje się, że nie na końcu świata żyjem. Już i dziadunio o panu wspominał... Nie zatrzymując się ani na sekundę pług i konie wyminęła i przodem poszła, a gdy z wielkim swym fartuchem pełnym zieleni, z bogato rozwiniętymi kształtami ciała i jeżącą się nad głową złotą gęstwiną włosów szła prosto i prędko, można by ją było porównać do ogromnej, silnej i w sile swojej ponętnej Cerery. – Kto to? – zapytała Justyna. – To jest panna Domuntówna, najbogatsza w okolicy aktorka... Justyna szeroko oczy ze zdumienia otworzyła. Jan uśmiechnął się. – Państwo nie rozumieją naszych nazwań – objaśnił. – Aktorka, czyli sukcesorka... to jest.:. dziedziczka... Dziadunio panny Domuntówny, Jakub Bohatyrowicz, miał tylko jedną córkę, którą wydał za Domunta. Córka i zięć prędko pomarli i tę jedną wnuczkę jemu zostawili. Całe tedy gospodarstwo, wcale piękne, na nią spadnie, a o starym gadają, że i pieniądze jeszcze ma... Justyna uśmiechnęła się. Spostrzegła była rozkochane spojrzenie, jakie Domuntówna przez mgnienie oka zatopiła w twarzy Jana: – Piękna panna! – ścigając wzrokiem oddalającą się zauważyła. – Co do piękności, to bynajmniej! – z widocznym niezadowoleniem odpowiedział – owszem, zdaje się, że nadmiar wielka i gruba! Ale – poprawił się śpiesznie – pracowita i z dobrym sercem, to prawda! Czy panienka uwierzy, że gospodarstwo u niej idzie niegorzej jak u jakiego mężczyzny?... I wszystko ona robić zdoła, taka silna... Przeszłego lata o najemników trudno było, to, aż śmiech powiedzieć, sama z parobkiem kosiła i orała... Wtedy mnie stryj powiedział, żebym jej pomagał bo starego Jakuba bardzo szanuje i do tego głowę sobie nabił... Zamilkł widocznie czegoś nie dopowiadając; zmieszał się znowu, chrząknął i prędko zagadał: – Ten Jakub to może już prawie dziewięćdziesiąt lat ma... Francuzów pamięta, a więcej jak pięćdziesiąt lat temu z dziadem pana Benedykta Korczyńskiego na wojnę chodził. Po wojnie ożenił się, już w późnym wieku, i doświadczył wielkiego nieszczęścia. Żonka go porzuciła, a on to sobie tak wziął do serca, że od tego czasu troszkę zwariował. Nie to, żeby całkowicie wariatem był, ale troszkę... Jadwiśka pięknie staruszka dopatruje, lubi jego i pieści jak małe dziecko... Czuć było, że zbliżali się do wsi dużej i ludnej. Głosy ludzi i zwierząt coraz wyraźniej dawały się słyszeć. U brzegu kończącego się owsa trzej chłopcy, bosi i w białych z grubego płótna ubraniach, z niewielkiej przestrzeni pola zbierali koniczynę. Jeden, barczysty, tęgi i rudowłosy, kosił, a dwaj, młodzi, niedorośli, grabili i zgarniali ściętą trawę w małe kopice. Jan uśmiechnął się, otworzył usta dla powiedzenia czegoś i powściągnął się, na koniec, nie mogąc znać powstrzymać się zupełnie, do kosarza, którego kosa pobrzękiwała i na słońcu pobłyskiwała, zawołał: – Adaś! a spóźniliście się z koniczyną, aá wstyd patrzeć! Będzie wam za to od ojca!... Zaczepiony, nie odwracając się, z gniewem odkrzyknął: – Ciągnij się za swój nos, a o cudzy nie dbaj! Jeden z młodszych chłopców grablami rześko ziemię drapiąc cienkim głosem zawołał: – E! ociec dziś na nas i nie patrzy! Z miasta tylko co powrócił i o procesie gada! – Ja po swojej koniczynie już dziś i zaorałem!– filuternie sprzeciwił się jeszcze Jan. – Wiadomo! żebyś ty czego lepiej nie zrobił! Znać dudka z czubka! – sarknął znowu kosarz. – W ojca wrodził się – zauważył Jan do Justyny – taki gniewliwy jak i ociec. Oni mnie streczno–streczni przychodzą, Fabiana Bohatyrowicza synowie... i pomiędzy nami kłótni żadnej nie ma. Tylko tego Adasia najwięcej teraz to gryzie, że mu w jesieni do wojska trzeba iść... Jak sobie na to wspomni, gadziną staje... Jeszcze i czwarty brat u nich jest, Julek, ale taki zawzięty rybak, że go z Niemna ani ściągnąć... Za Niemnem i za swoim psem, Sargasem, świata nie widzi, a do tego troszkę głupi. A siostrę ich, Elżunię, panienka widziała... Wtem stanął, zatrzymał konie i smutnie wymówił: – Ot już i okolica, i droga do dworu.., Zdjął czapkę i w wahającej się postawie na Justynę patrzał. – Może bym ja – zaczął nieśmiało – panienkę do domu odprowadził, żeby podczas jaki zły pies albo bydlę nie nastraszyło!... Może jedno z tych nie spełnionych żądań, o których przed chwilą mówił, smutkiem napełniło mu oczy. Może żałował ubiegłej godziny czasu przedłużyć ją pragnąc. Z niepokojem patrzał na tę, tak mu z pozoru obcą kobietę, która w tej chwili wcale go nie słuchając głowę podała naprzód, ciekawe i zachwycone oczy wlepiając w obraz tylko co ujrzany. Był to raczej mały i skromny obrazek wiejskiej zagrody, ale który dziś i z bliska widziany powiał na nią czarem ciszy i świeżości. – Śliczna zagroda! – zawołała – kto tu mieszka? – Stryj Anzelm, czyli my wszyscy troje, bo pomiędzy nami we wszystkim jest wspólność. Mówiąc to dwoma skokami przebył białą drogę wieś z polem rozdzielającą, jednym ruchem ręki otworzył na oścież zamykającą ogrodzenie przezroczystą i niewysoką bramę. Przez bramę tę właśnie Justyna ujrzała część zagrody; teraz, gdy wnętrze jej szerzej odsłoniło się przed nią, szybko postąpiła naprzód. Jan Bohatyrowicz z czapką w ręku i schyloną w ukłonie głową stał u bramy wyciągniętym ramieniem wnętrze zagrody ukazując... – Proszę wejść, bardzo proszę wejść i spocząć. Stryj będzie bardzo kontenty i siestry zaraz zawołam... proszę, bardzo proszę... Nieśmiałość jego zniknęła bez śladu. Na swoich śmieciach puszył się trochę i dumniał, grzeczną przy tym gościnność okazać pragnąc. Zagroda była dość obszerną. Płot z niewysokich i gładko ociosanych desek zrobiony obejmował dobry mórg ziemi, na której z zielonej jak szmaragd łąki wyrastała setka młodych, przed kilku laty zaledwie zasadzonych grusz, śliw i jabłoni. Gdzieniegdzie te wysmukłe i z widoczną starannością piastowane plonki osypane już były zawiązkami owoców, a tu i ówdzie pomiędzy nimi stare wiśnie stały, całe w potopie czerwonych jagód. Środkiem ogrodu koła wyżłobiły na trawie dość szeroką drogę i gęsto zasiała się na niej biała dzięcielina. Za owocowymi drzewami ze dwadzieścia ulów na błękitno pomalowanych do połowy kryło się w łanie biało i różowo kwitnącego maku, zza którego wystrzeliwały malwy obrosłe płaskim i różnobarwnym kwiatem i ukazywała się gęstwina melisy, bladej na tle ciemnozielonych, wysokich i rozczochranych konopi. Dalej nisko na zagonach rosły lub wiły się warzywa, żółte słoneczniki wzbijały się nad delikatnym lasem białego kminku; tu i ówdzie pod grzędami wyrastały czerwone gaszty i rozpierały się rozłożyste krzaki wieczorników. Stuletnia może sapieżanka gałęzie swe, już bezpłodne, ale nieprzeniknioną gęszczą listowia okryte, kładła na oknach i ścianie domu, którego okiennice i narożniki na biało pomalowane wesoło zza niej wyglądały. Dom, w samej głębi tej sporej przestrzeni stojący, niski był, szary, słomą pokryty, z jednym kominem i słomianą strzechą. Do ogrodu stał boczną ścianą, w której świeciły dwa spore okna, a mały ganek z zębiasto wyrzeźbionym okapem i niskie drzwi do wyjścia miał od dziedzińca, na którym zza niziutkiego opłotku widać było świron ż wystającym i na kilku słupkach opartym dachem i stajnię, przed którą leżała brona, stały kozły do piłowania drzewa i żółciało trochę rozsypanej słomy. Stodoła wyglądała zza domu i kilku tuż przy sobie rosnących lip, a jeszcze dalej, za dziedzińcem i lipami, ledwie widzialny z wysokiej góry, migotał wąski pas Niemna z żółtą za nim ścianą i u samego skłonu nieba ciemną wstęgą boru. Promienie słońca, które pochylało się już do zachodu, igrały po trawie i w gałęziach rozżarzały barwy kwiatów, a wiśnie w wielkie rubiny zmieniały. Nad tym wszystkim, w głębokiej ciszy, dzwonił w drzewach świegot wróbli, brzmiało monotonne, basowe brzęczenie pszczół i wzbijało się morze woni z przemagającym wszystkie inne zapachem świeżo skoszonej trawy. Świeżo skoszoną trawę grablami zgarniał i w małą kopicę na dziedzińcu składał człowiek dość wysoki, bosy, w ciemnej, do kolan sięgającej kapocie i wielkiej, baraniej czapce. Ta czapka tworzyła mu jakby drugą głowę i uderzający stanowiła kontrast z resztą ubrania. Starym być musiał czy osłabionym, bo ruchy miał powolne i przygarbione plecy. Grable jego nieustannie, ale powoli posuwały się po ziemi, a od polowy ogrodu słyszeć już można było rozmowę, którą prowadził z kimš niewidzialnym, za domem znać i płotem dziedzińca stojącym. – Apelacja już, chwalić Boga, podana i mucha poniesie to, co pan Korczyński w wyższej instancji wygra! – prędko i zapalczywie mówił głos niewidzialnego człowieka. – A ja sto razy Fabianu mówiłem i sto pierwszy powtórzę, że mucha naje się tym, co my od pana Korczyńskiego wygramy – powoli i monotonnym głosem odpowiedział człowiek grabiący skoszoną trawę. – Czemuż to tak? – wybuchnęło zza płotu popędliwe zapytanie. – Czy to Anzelm dla naszej powszechności dobra nie życzy? – Życzę – brzmiała odpowiedź – ale powiadam: po cudze nie sięgaj! – A jak pokaże się, że wygon nie cudzy, tylko nasz? a Bóg mię ubij na duszy i ciele, że pokaże się tak, a nie inaczej... – Fabiana adwokat zbałamucił i Fabian wierzy... – Jeszcze ten nie urodził się, kto by potrafił mnie zbałamucić! Do sąsiada po rozum nie pójdę i nawet u Anzelma jego nie poproszę, choć Anzelmowi jeszcze ta mądrość z głowy nie wywietrzała, co jej kiedyś od wielkich panów nabrał... Głos niewidzialnego człowieka przybiera ł wciąż popędliwości, aż przy ostatnich słowach stał się rozgniewanym i zgryźliwym. Grabiący trawę z jednostajną wciąż powolnością zaczął: – Niechaj mnie Fabian wielkimi panami oczu nie wypieka... ja ich dwadzieścia lat nie widziałem i do śmierci już pewno nie obaczę... – Wszystko równo. Czego się człowiek za młodu nauczy, to i na starość mruczy – dojadał głos zza płota. Wtem niewielki, kudłaty pies z żółtą szerścią i wydłużonym tak jak u lisa pyskiem, który dotąd spokojnie leżał na rozrzuconej przed stajnią słomie, zerwał się i z głośnym szczekaniem ku ogrodowi poskoczył. Z ogrodu na dziedziniec wbiegła para koni ciągnąc za sobą pług w ten sposób, że łatwo mógł zaczepić o płot albo świroń i zepsuciu ulec. Człowiek w baraniej czapce głowę podniósł. – A toż co? a gdzież Janek? – na widok samopas pędzących koni żywiej przemówił. Ale w tejże chwili za czepiającym się już płotu pługiem przyskoczył Jan, bez czapki, która w ogrodzie na trawie leżała, zaczerwieniony i zdyszany. Jednym zamachem rąk pługowi nadał właściwy kierunek, lejce podjął i konie, które głosowi jego posłuszne były jako dzieci, przed stajnią zatrzymał. W mgnieniu oka przy stryju znalazł się i za ramię go pochwycił. – Stryjaszku! żeby stryjaszek wiedział, jakie mnie dziś szczęście spotkało... Ręce jego drżały, głos dygotał – w palcach ściskał kapotę starego, który z rąk grable wypuścił. – A toż co? Kto tam w sadzie? Żółty pies minąwszy pług i konie ze szczekaniem wpadł do ogrodu. – Mucyk! – rzucając stryja wołał za nim Janek– pójdź tu, Mucyk!... , – Daj pokój Mucyku! Kto to taki? Pani jakaś? czego ona... Z dłoni sobie daszek nad oczami robił i w głąb ogrodu patrząc usiłował rozpoznać rysy kobiety, dokoła której zwijał się poszczekując uspokojony już Mucyk. Jan stryja za rękę chwycił. – Z Korczyna... panna Justyna. Stryj wie... ta, co to ja stryju zawsze opowiadałem... Niech stryj idzie i przywita się... Ze zdziwieniem i prawie przerażeniem przygarbiony człowiek cofnął się ku domowi. – A toż co? – zawołał – z Korczyna... na co? po co? dla jakiej przyczyny?... – Bardzo jej upodobało się u nas, przyszła spocząć... niechże stryj idzie... Ale stary plecami przyparł się do ściany domu. – Na co mnie? nie pójdę... kiedy ją przywiodłeś, to idźże do niej sam... – Kiedy mnie konie odprząc i nakarmić trzeba!– gwałtownie szeptał Jan i za obie już ręce opierającego się pociągał. – Stryjku, stryjaszku, mój mileńki! Mój rodzony! proszęż iść... prędko... ona w gościnę do nas przyszła... proszę iść... – Wariat ty, Janek, czy co? Ze wszystkim jak u wariata oczy błyszczą... czego ty mnie tam ciągniesz?... sam idź! – A konie! I czy to pięknie, żeby stryj sam gościa w swojej chacie nie przywitał?... Proszęż już iść... prędzej... mój rodzony!... Bosy i przygarbiony człowiek otulał się swą kapotą, głową w wielkiej baraniej czapce trząsł przecząco, do ściany wciąż się przypierał, ale przemoc, którą ten oszalały w tej chwili chłopak na nim wywierał, była widoczną. Wyrywając ręce swoje z jego dłoni, wpół z gniewem, wpół ze zgryzotą zawołał: – A puśćże już! Niechajże choć buty wdzieję! Ze wszystkim wariat! – Pójdzie stryj? – A już pójdę... ale niech buty wdzieję... Zniknął w głębi domu; Jan wpadł jeszcze do ogrodu. – Niech panienka będzie łaskawa siądzie, zaraz stryj przyjdzie... ja konie odprzęgę... I rzucił się ku stajni, do koni. W dużym tym ogrodzie, który był zarazem owocowym, warzywnym i kwiatowym a także łąką i pasieką, znajdowała się jedna tylko ławka, przy ścianie domu pod dwoma oknami stojąca, z wąskiej, na dwu słupkach opartej deski złożona i tak długa, że dziesięć osób rzędem na niej usiąść by mogło. Tuż przed nią wyrastał z trawy szereg sztywnych malw, nieco na prawo pszczoły nad błękitnymi ulami i różowymi makami brzęczały. Z tej ławki podniosła się wysoka i kształtna kobieta, z głową czarnymi warkoczami owiniętą i śniadą twarzą, o rysach wydatnych, którą rzeźwiące powietrze pola oblało teraz świeżym rumieńcem. Pomiędzy malwami, sama do pysznie rozwiniętego kwiatu podobna, stała w nieśmiałej trochę postawie, a szare jej oczy z dala już wpatrywały się w zbliżającego się ku niej człowieka. Nie był on dla niej całkiem nie znanym. Zasłyszała coś była o przeszłości jego, wspólnej z przeszłością Korczyńskich, z tą przeszłością, o której teraz prawie nigdy nie wspominano w Korczynie, lecz której niestarte pamiątki tkwiły w sieroctwie Zygmunta, w wiecznej żałobie jego matki, w położeniu, sposobie życia i posępności oczu Benedykta. Domyślała się także czegoś, czegoś więcej nad przelotną znajomość, co niegdyś zachodzić musiało pomiędzy człowiekiem tym i Martą. Z bliska, pomimo ruchów ociężałych i przygarbionych pleców, mniej staro wyglądał on niż z daleka. Z twarzy jego o rysach ściągłych i regularnym profilu poznać można było, że nie miał więcej jak lat pięćdziesiąt, ale była to twarz cierpiąca i zamyślona, z cerą od słońca trochę zaróżowioną, z zapadłymi policzkami i spłowiałym błękitem oczu. Ze sposobu, w jaki zbliżył się do nie znanej sobie kobiety, z ukłonu, jaki jej oddał, znać było, że dworne obyczaje nie były mu całkiem obce. Uchylił nieco baraniej czapki, lecz wnet ją znowu włożył na głowę. – Jestem Anzelm Bohatyrowicz – powolnym swym i monotonnym głosem wymówił – przepraszam, że w czapce ostanę, ale taką mam głowę, która lęka się przeziębienia... Było w nim coś obojętnego i przymuszonego, kiedy dłonią swą dotknął ręki, którą śpiesznie podała mu Justyna. Wzrokiem twarz jej omijał, a pod krótkim, siwiejącym wąsem bladawe jego usta zarysowywały linię surową. Jednak dwornym znowu gestem wskazał ławkę mówiąc: – Proszę, bardzo proszę siąść i odpocząć... Sam w stojącej postawie pozostał i daleko kędyś patrząc milczał. Pomimo usiłowań, które czynił, aby okazać się grzecznym i gościnnym, czuć w nim było dzikie boczenie się od ludzi i ukrywane, lecz niepozbyte uczucie niechęci. Spostrzegła to Justyna i ze zmieszaniem zaczęła: – Przepraszam, że weszłam, ale ogród ten wydał mi się tak świeżym i pociągającym, a pan Jan tak mię uprzejmie zapraszał... Trudno byłoby zgadnąć, czy pochwała jego zagrody albo też poufałe nazwanie po imieniu synowca nieco go rozpogodziły. – Owszem – rzekł – bardzo dziękuję... Już i nie spodziewałem się takiej promocji , ażeby kto z Korczyna moją ubogą chatę nawiedził... Znowu uchylił czapki. – A jakże miewa się panna Marta Korczyńska?– zapytał. – Często i przyjaźnie o panu wspomina – żywo odpowiedziała Justyna. – Być nie może – zaprzeczył – pani tak tylko, z łaski swojej... Tyle lat... Widziałem ja ją... będzie temu lat trzy, w kościele... u! zmieniła się, postarzała... ze wszystkim już insza, jak była. – Od wielu lat wujowi memu pomaga i ciężko pracuje – wtrąciła Justyna. Trochę urągliwy uśmiech po ustach mu przemknął i ciszej rzekł: – A lękała się pracy! Ot, wszystko jedno, pracować wypadło..: Zamyślił się, długą, bladą ręką poprawił nad czołem czapkę i daleko kędyś bladymi oczami patrząc monotonnym swym głosem wymówił: – Poranek widział kwitnącą, rumianą, a wieczór babą obaczył... Czy ta krótka rozmowa zajęła go i ożywiła lub też sposób wyrażenia się Justyny przypomnieniem czegoś dawno minionego pociągał go ku niej – postąpił krok naprzód i na ławce, dość jednak daleko od niej, usiadł. Wtem zza węgła domu ukazał się Jan, na rozmawiających spojrzał i nie zbliżając się przemówił: – Stryju, panience sad nasz bardzo się upodobał! – Chodźże tu! – zawołał Anzelm. Chłopak widocznie walczył z sobą. – Kiedyż jeszcze koniom nie wszystek owies zasypałem... – To idź i zasypuj! A zwracając się do Justyny znowu trochę czapki uchylił: – Bardzo kontenty jestem, że się pani mój sadek upodobał. Wszystko to pochodzi z mego własnego sadzenia i starania. Gdyby pani dziesięć lat temu tu przyszła, obaczyłaby same rudery, badyle, śmiecie i paskudztwo... Justyna powiedziała mu, że słyszała o jego długiej i ciężkiej chorobie. – A... a... a... od ko... kogo? Zdziwił się tak, że aż jąkać się zaczął. Blade oczy, jego z wytężeniem w twarzy jej utkwiły. – Czyżby w Korczynie kto jeszcze o mnie wspo... wspo.... mi... Machnął ręką i prędko dodał: – A to pewno Janek pani o tym mówił... Żeby nie! Dobrze jemu zapamiętało się te niedołęstwo moje, bo wiele on podtenczas biedy przecierpiał, tego i opowiedzieć trudno... A co to był za defekt, o tym jeden Pan Bóg wiedzieć może; dość, że zwalił mnie z nóg jak kłodę i dziewięć lat bezwładnym i w bólach trzymał... U doktorów radziłem się ze trzy razy, ale nie pomogli i nawet nic zepsutego w ciele moim nie wynaleźli...Mówili, że hipokondrię mam... hipokondrykiem mnie nazywali... Duszna to podobno była choroba więcej niżeli cielesna... Rozgadał się i powolnym, monotonnym swym głosem opowiadać zaczął minione swe cierpienia. Z tego, co opowiadał, i nawet z wielu trwających jeszcze cech jego powierzchowności łatwo można było odgadnąć jedną z tych strasznych chorób nerwowych, które dla samej nauki do określenia i zwyciężenia wielce trudnymi bywają. Jakim sposobem pochwyciła ona tego człowieka prostego i tak ściśle z życiem natury spojonego, o którym Marta mawiała Justynie, że miał kiedyś postawę dębu i twarz do kwitnącego maku podobną? Widać, że on sam nieraz zapytywał siebie o to, bo w zwykły sobie sposób zamyślając się i kędyś daleko patrząc dokończył: – Różne na świecie bywają zdarzenia... Bywa to, że człowieka przez pole idącego szkodliwy wiatr obejmie i rumatyzmu albo innej choroby go nabawi. A bywają i insze wiatry, nie te, co w polu świszczą, ale te, co przez drogę życia człowieka przelatują... Potrząsł głową t kędyś daleko patrzał. Powolnym ruchem podniósł się z ławki i znowu czapki nieco uchylił. – To może pani będzie łaskawa sadek mój obejrzeć, kiedy się tak upodobał... Po niedawno skoszonej i gładkiej jak kobierzec trawie od drzewka do drzewka przechodząc opowiadał jej wiek i pochodzenie każdego z nich, tłumaczył sposoby hodowania i gatunki. – To jest bonkreta... a to panny jesienne... to francmadama ... tam trzy sapieżanki... tam jabłka oliwne, zimowe papierówki... kalwinki... sztetyny ... a tam ten gaik cały śliwowy... Wyprężenie jego rysów mające w sobie coś obojętnego i razem bolesnego miękło i znikało; w bladym błękicie źrenic pobłyskiwać zaczęły nikłe, lecz prawie wesołe iskry. Po Justynie znać też było, że w tej zagrodzie, napełnionej urodzajnością i ciszą, swobodniej i szerzej oddychała niż przed godziną w napełnionym gośćmi salonie. Znajdowali się właśnie przy sporej grupie śliwowych drzewek i Anzelm opowiadał, w jaki sposób chroni renklody i mirabele przed zimowymi śniegami i mrozami, kiedy Jan wybiegł znowu z dziedzińca i o kilka kroków stanąwszy słuchał przez chwilę ich rozmowy. – Czy panienka da wiary – zawołał – że stryj to wszystko własnymi rękami zasadził i teraz dopatruje?... Zdaje się, taki słaby, a wielką ma siłę i wytrwałość... Anzelm obejrzał się. – Chodźże tu, Janek! – po raz drugi zawołał. Ale chłopak wahał się znowu, to ku dziedzińcowi, to na Justynę patrząc. Widocznym było, że pragnął być tu i tam, – A kiedyż jeszcze konie napoić trzeba... – Pewno, że trzeba – odpowiedział Anzelm. I zwracając się do Justyny zwykłą sobie powolną i czasem przerywaną mową, ale coraz swobodniej opowiadać zaczął, jak w ciężkiej słabości leżąc nieraz nawet na świętą Wolę Bożą szemrał za to, że go bezczynnym i niepożytecznym uczyniła; jak gryzł go i przestraszał los tego chłopca, sieroty po bracie, którego źli sąsiedzi krzywdzili i z własności obdzierali, z sieroctwa i dziecinnego jego wieku korzystając; jak na koniec, kiedy już dźwignął się z niemocy, ręce paliły się mu do roboty. – Już to też dziesiąty rok, jak zmartwychpowstałem i chłopiec mój dorósł... Najpierw od sąsiadów wyprocesowaliśmy to, co nam odebrane było, potem zbudowaliśmy ten oto domek, a potem już wszystko poszło: i pasieka, i sadek. Janek nauczył się pszczelnictwa od jednego takiego człowieka, co sam na naukę do wielkiego miasta jeździł; ja znów od młodu przyuczony byłem do stolarstwa i jego przyuczyłem. Szerokim gestem zatoczył dokoła: – Wszystko to jest robota własnych rąk naszych: i ten płot z desek, i ten ganeczek, i ule. W potrzebie najemników do pomocy bierzem, ale sami my rolniki i sadowniki, i pasieczniki, i stolarze... W biednym stanie inaczej nie może być, kiedy człowiek żąda nie tylko nasycenia ciała, ale i tych różnych elegancji i przykrasek, co i niekoniecznie potrzebne, ale dla oczów miłe... Śmiał się teraz cichym, piersiowym śmiechem, przygarbione plecy prostował; nikłe iskry zlały się mu w źrenicach w spokojny i ciepły promień. Jednak w głębi tego człowieka było coś, co falą smutku czy zniechęcenia rychło gasiło jego wesołość. Pochylił znowu głowę, przygarbił się i powoli dodał: – Wszystko to jest doczesność i znikomość. Nie na takie roboty człowiek patrzył, a wniwecz poszły; nie takimi nadziejami karmił się, a najadł się trucizny... Każda rzecz na świecie jak woda przepływa, jak liść na drzewie żółknie i gnije... Patrzył w ziemię, mówił to monotonnie i coraz ciszej; można byłoby myśleć, że słowa te były pacierzem, który odmawiał od lat wielu, po wiele razy co dzień i może co nocy. Powoli jednak podniósł twarz i daleko patrzeć zaczął. – Ale nie każdy ma jednostajną łaskę u Boga i jeden więcej, drugi mniej szczęśliwości na tym świecie użyje. Może z tego wszystkiego Janek, dzieci jego i wnuki słodko i mile korzystać będą... Do tego – dodał – każdemu gniazdo swoje miłe, a osobliwie nam... Tu wzrok jego przesunął się po twarzy Justyny. – Panowie to co inszego – dokończył – do wielkich miast jeżdżą, za granicami przemieszkują, różne zabawy i rozkosze mają... A dla nas co? Dla nas ani Paryżów, ani honorów, ani pięknych muzyczek, ani wesołych asamblów nie ma. Gniazdo nasze – wszystko nasze... i dla tej przyczyny trzymamy się jego zębami i pazurami... Justyna spuściła oczy. Było w nim znowu coś niechętnego i trochę urągliwego, kiedy słowa te wymawiał, a przed jej wzrokiem, nie wiedzieć czemu, stanął w tej chwili młody człowiek w ubraniu żurnal mód przypominającym, z postawą z przyzwyczajenia jakby malowniczo ułożoną, z wyrazem wiecznego niezadowolenia w pięknych oczach, a na ustach ze wspomnieniami cudów cywilizacji widzianych i słyszanych w dalekich krajach. Ona tego człowieka kiedyś bardzo kochała, ale wydało się jej w tej chwili, że było to bardzo, niezmiernie dawno. W tej chwili także uczuła, że pomiędzy nią, stojącą wśród tej zagrody, a nim, przesuwającym swą twarz bladą i niezadowoloną po korczyńskim salonie, leżała wielka przestrzeń. Uczuła się daleko, daleko od Korczyna – gdzieś na jakimś zupełnie innym świecie. Kiedy podniosła oczy, u końca dziedzińca zobaczyła wybiegającego zza góry kasztanka, a tuż za nim jechał na gniadej Jan. Konie napojone i wykąpane w rzece otrząsały z siebie gęste krople wody wesoło parskając. Jan z gniadej zeskoczył, a w minutę potem z wnętrza stajni zawołał: – Antolka! Antolka! Wołał tak na młodziutką dziewczynkę, która w krótkiej spódnicy, w różowym kaftanie i bosa ukazała się zza góry, niosąc na ramieniu koromysło z dwoma pełnymi wiadrami. Wysmukła i wątła, przechylała się trochę na bok pod tym ciężarem i jedno ramię dla utrzymania równowagi z dala od ciała trzymała. – A co? – cienkim głosem odkrzyknęła. – Weź kluczkę i wisień z drzewa nazdejmuj! prędzej tylko! – Na co? – Dla gościa. I ciszej dodał: – W sad popatrzaj! Dziewczynka śpiesznie wiadra z wodą na ganku postarzyła i koromysło z ramienia zdjęła, po czym na ogród spojrzawszy ręką twarz zasłoniła i do domu wpadła. W minutę wybiegła znowu, ale już w trzewikach i z długą, u końca zakrzywioną tyczką w ręku. Jak sarna przez ogród ku największej wiśni biegła zagony przeskakując, ze wstydliwie spuszczoną głową. Ciemny warkocz aż do pasa spadał po szczupłych i gładkich jej plecach, u końce czerwoną wstążeczką związany. U początku warkocza sterczał czerwony kwiat gasztu. Podskoczyła, kluczką gałąź przechyliła i prędko wiśnie rwać zaczęła. – Przyrodnia jego siostra – z cicha rzekł Anzelm do Justyny – z jednej matki, nie z jednego ojca... Jaśmontówna... Jego matka, po bracie moim owdowiawszy, drugi raz za Jaśmonta poszła i o trzy mile stąd w Jaśmontowskiej okolicy żyła. Siedzieli znowu na ławce, pod ścianą domu, ale dokoła nich mniej cicho i samotnie stawać się zaczynało, niż było wprzódy. W szczelinach płotu zaświecił jeszcze jeden jaskraworóżowy kaftanik; zupełnie taki sam, jak te, które miały na sobie Domuntówna i Jaśmontówna, a nad niewysokimi deskami ukazało się czoło kobiece; oczy pod czołem tym umieszczone przez szczeliny zaglądać musiały do wnętrza zagrody Anzelma. Po chwili, dalej nieco, wysunęła się nad płotu cała głowa mężczyzny, z krótko ostrzyżonymi włosami, sterczącymi wąsami i okrągłą różową twarzą, w miejscu zaś, gdzie kończyło się ogrodzenie z desek, nad niskim płotkiem, od kilku minut już stała, nie postrzeżona dotąd przez nikogo, podstarzała kobieta, w ciemnym, krótkim ubraniu i w chustce na kształt czepka na głowie związanej. Ciekawą znać była także zobaczyć, co się dzieje w ogrodzie sąsiada, jednak stała nieruchomo, w postawie zamyślonej, z podłużną i bladą twarzą na dłoni opartą. Anzelm na ciekawych sąsiadów nie zwracał żadnej uwagi i powoli, ale z zajęciem zapytywał Justynę u sposoby, w jakie zasadzają i pielęgnują owocowe drzewa we dworskim ogrodzie. Mało o tym wiedziała, gdyż ogrodem korczyńskim, z wyłącznością sobie właściwą, zajmowała się Marta. Uśmiechnął się znowu i głową pokiwał. – A lękała się pracy!... – z cicha powtórzył. Jan wbiegł z dziedzińca, zupełnie już widać o wyprzężonych z pługa ulubieńców i współpracowników swych spokojny. Pobiegł do siostry i za ramię ją wziąwszy do ławki pod domem stojącej prowadził. Z koszykiem pełnym wisien w ręku i z pochyloną ciągle głową przed Justyną stanęła. Widać było, że gdyby ją brat nieco powyżej ręki mocno nie trzymał, pierzchnęłaby wnet i schowała się gdziekolwiek. Ale wysmukła i cienka jej kibić była tak do młodej brzózki podobna, drobna schylona twarz miała tyle łagodnego wdzięku, a w oczach, które na chwilę oderwała od ziemi, błysnęła taka dziecinna ciekawość, z taką dziecinną bojaźliwością złączona, że Justyna ruchem zupełnie instynktownym za rękę ją pochwyciła, na ławie przy sobie posadziła i objąwszy, w białe, ciemnymi włosami zarzucone czoło pocałowała. Daleko ognistszy rumieniec niż ten, który oblał twarz jego siostry, wytrysnął na czoło i policzki Jana. Uszy jego nawet stanęły w ogniu. Stojąc pod sapieżanką, o pień jej plecami wsparty, spojrzał na niebo, na szczyty drzew, dokoła siebie i ręką przetarł czoło i oczy. Coś znać w tej chwili wezbrało w tej szerokiej i silnej piersi, a przed oczami iskry sypiącymi świat może zakręcił się wirem. Justyna patrząc na wiotką i zaledwie dorosłą dziewczynkę przypomniała sobie to koromysło i te dwa ciężkie wiadra z wodą, które przed chwilą na plecach jej widziała. – Czy to nie ciężko wodę nosić... na tak wysoką górę? – z cicha zapytała. – Żeby nie! – kręcąc w palcach brzeg fartucha odszepnęła Antolka. – Krwawa u nas woda – wtrącił Anzelm – z góry po nią iść trzeba i nieść ją pod górę. – Toteż, zimową porą osobliwie, częściej ja wody przyniosę niźli ona – jakby usprawiedliwiając się rzekł Jan. – Częściej on przyniesie niźli ja – podnosząc głowę i na brata patrząc potwierdziła siostra. – Ale – dodała prędko i z wzrastającym zawstydzeniem – ja takoż mogę... czemu nie! Już ja w tym roku drugie lato żąć będę... Justyna zamyśliła się – o czym? Może przed jej pamięcią stanęła kobieta wątła także i delikatna, którą dziś widziała wysuwającą i cofającą drobne nóżki z niewymowną trwogą uczuwaną przed zejściem z kilku wschodów. – Żaden człowiek sił swoich nie zna, dopóki ich w potrzebie... – zaczął Anzelm, ale nie skończył, bo w tej chwili rozległ się u płota głuchy stuk, podobny do tego, jaki by sprawiła spadająca na ziemię ogromna kluska. Niewysoka i krępa dziewczyna w różowym kaftanie, podobna istotnie do pulchnej i zarumienionej kluski, przez płot przeskoczyła i szybko zbliżała się do rozmawiających. Z dala już, wśród okrągłej i tłustej jej twarzy śmiały się do nich jej białe zęby, błyszczące oczy i zuchwale zadarty nosek. Z dala też na powitanie głową kiwała i wołała: – Dobry wieczór! Wszystkim państwu dobry wieczór! – Czego? – patrząc na nią zwięźle zapytał Anzelm. Tuż przed nim stając głośno zaszczebiotała: – Przyszłam do Antolki wody pożyczyć... – Czy w garść wody nabierzesz? – flegmatycznie zapytał gospodarz zagrody. Dziewczyna spojrzała na czerwone ręce swe, które wzdłuż jej kraciastej spódnicy wisiały, i wybuchnęła śmiechem. – Bardzo słusznie! – przestając śmiać się, ale wciąż białe zęby ukazując odpowiedziała. – Wody w garść nie nabiorę, nie po wodę też przyszłam, ale żeby panienkę z Korczyna zobaczyć... Panienka mnie zna! – O! już zna! raz ciebie na wozie jadącą widziała i już zna! – zapominając o bojaźliwości swej oburzyła się Antolka. – Bardzo słusznie! bo kto na kogo kwiatami rzuca, ten tego nie tylko zna, ale pewno i lubi! – To jest prawda, że panienki bukiet wtedy wprost na nią upadł! – potwierdził Jan. – Takie już moje szczęście! bardzo słusznie! – na całe gardło zaśmiała się znowu dziewczyna. I wszyscy śmiać się zaczęli, nawet Anzelm ze słabym uśmiechem zwrócił się do Justyny: – Elżunia Bohatyrowiczówna, Fabiana córka... najpuściejsza dziewczyna z całej okolicy... – Bardzo słusznie! I pan Anzelm nie był pewno taki smętny, kiedy był młody – odcięła się Elżunia. – A warto by było rozumu troszkę nabrać, kiedy już tak jak prawie zaręczona – zażartował Jan. – Nieprawda, jeszcze nie zaręczona, jeszcze ociec na oględziny pojedzie... – Tak jak prawie zaręczona! tak jak prawie zaręczona! – rozszczebiotała się nagle Antolka. – Jaśmont ze swatem przyjeżdżał... nasza mama tobie go wyswatała.., Może nie mówiłaś, że ładny? I koszyk z wiśniami pod samą prawie twarz przyjaciółki podsunęła. – Na, jedz wiśnie! Elżunia pełną garścią zaczerpnęła z koszyka czerwonych jagód i wnet je do ust poniosła, ale od płotu zabrzmialł męski głos z gniewnym i groźnym akcentem wołający: – Alżunia! a ty tu czego? Czy to tobie w chacie roboty nie stało?... Alżunia! Człowiek, który przed chwilą głowę znad ogrodzenia ukazywał, przestąpił niski płotek w tym miejscu, gdzie stała podstarzała, mizerna kobieta, i poważnymi, ale szerokimi kroki dążył ku domowi Anzelma ustawicznie dziewczynę przywołując. Córka tu przyszła niby po wodę, ojciec przychodził niby po córkę. Nie zlękła się ona bynajmniej, tylko umilkła, może dlatego, że usta miała pełne wisien, i usunęła się trochę pomiędzy wysokie malwy. Żółty Mucyk z gwałtownym szczekaniem zabiegł drogę przybywającemu, ale on go końcem buta odtrącił i z fantazją w postawie wśród obecnych stanął. Średniego wzrostu był, krępy, w surducie z grubego sukna i wysokich butach, z twarzą bardzo podobną do takiego rydza, w którego by wprawiono zadarty nos, kępkę sterczących wąsów i małe, błyszczące oczy. – Niechże i mnie będzie pozwolone przywitać Anzelmowego gościa – zaczął z niejaką nadętością w głosie i wymowie, a oczki jego drwiąco trochę świeciły. – Dawne to już czasy, kiedy przez nasze ubogie progi przestępowały takie znakomite nogi, a nie wiadomo, co by to pan Korczyński powiedział, gdyby wiedział, że siestrzenica jego znajduje się w bohatyrowieckiej okolicy, tak jak prawie w samym gnieździe jego największych wrogów!... Jan głowę w tył odrzucił i parę kroków naprzód postąpił. – My nikomu wrogami nie jesteśmy... – żywo zawołał. – Czy Fabianu język tak świerzbi, że przyszedł tu nie w czas o takich rzeczach gadać? – ze zwykłą sobie powolnością zapytał Anzelm, ale żywszym trochę ruchem czapkę poprawił. – A niby to Anzelm żadnego żalu do pana Korczyńskiego w sercu swoim nie chowa i żadnej ubligi od niego nie otrzymał? – znacznie już popędliwiej rzucił przybyły i coraz prędzej, z coraz więcej błyszczącymi oczami ciągnął: – Czy to Anzelm już nie pamięta, jak pan Korczyński przed całym swoim dworem mnie i Anzelma złodziejami nazwał? Czy Anzelm nie pamięta, jak pan Korczyński na nas różne kondemnacje u sądów wyjednywał? Czy Anzelm nie pamięta, jak pan Korczyński do góry nos podejmuje, kiedy koło okolicy przechodzi albo przejeżdża? Ale Anzelm wyprostował się trochę, baranią czapkę bladą swą długą ręką na czole przesunął i przerwał: – Co ja pamiętam o panu Korczyńskim wspominając, tego Fabian ze wszystkimi swymi synami na plecach by nie poniósł. Jednakowoż źle nie życzę nikomu i między niczyimi wrogami nie jestem... Niech pan Korczyński żyje i zdrów będzie długie lata... Ja jemu przekleństwa nie posyłałem i nigdy nie poszlę... Spłowiałe jego oczy spojrzały kędyś daleko i plecy wnet przygarbiły się znowu. Fabian obie dłonie na kłębach oparł i zjadliwie wybuchnął: – Anzelm zawsze taki, jakby wczorajszego dnia z Panem Bogiem gadał. Ale ja inszy: ja panu Korczyńskiemu do śmierci nie daruję i tego, że mnie złodziejem przezwał, i tych krwawych rublów, co ze mnie na różne sztrafy wycisnął... Nie zlęknę się ja i przed siestrzenicą jego powiedzieć, że ten proces, który z Bohatyrowiczami ma, przeze mnie ma. Ja szlachtę do niego namówił, ja adwokata znalazł, ja staram się i zabiegam. Niech zna, że i biedna mucha odejmuje się, kiedy ją ubijają. Czy wygramy, czy przegramy, ale on tymczasem naje się kłopotów i koszta położy. Dobrze mnie i to. Dobra kozie brzoza. On arystokrat i w złotnych pokojach mieszka; a ja ubogi szlachcic, z niskiej chaty; ale bywa, że mała mucha wielkiego konia do krwi ukąsi. Może ja w tym procesie darmo zdrowie położę i fortunkę swoją nadwerężę, może mnie głupie ludzie i kląć będą na wypadek przegrania. Ale mam nadzieję, że tak nie będzie, bo Bóg kotwica moja, a kogo on ma w swojej obronie, ten w złej nawie nie utonie... Mówiąc to wszystko brał się w boki, szeroko rozmachiwał rękami, głos coraz podnosił, cały wewnątrz kipiał, a na twarzy spotniał. Zdawać się mogło, że nigdy mówić nie przestanie; ale Jan, który niespokojne wejrzenia na Justynę rzucał, głową kręcił, usta przygryzał i widocznie powściągał się z trudnością, teraz na ramieniu rękę mu oparł. – Niech pan Fabian upamięta się... – przez zaciśnięte zęby wymówił. Stary obejrzał się i głowę podnieść musiał, aby w twarz wysokiemu chłopakowi spojrzeć. – A co to? – krzyknął. – Niech pan Fabian do upamiętania przyjdzie!– głośniej powtórzył Jan, a z oczów jego tryskały takie błyskawice gniewu i z całej siły tłumionej groźby, że stary zmieszał się i nagle ochłonął. – A co ja takiego nagadałem? – ciszej zapytał. – Głupstw, głupstw ociec nagadał! – krzyknęła wyskakując zza malw Elżusia i chwytając go za połę surduta energicznie dodała: – Bardzo słusznie! Niech już sobie ociec stąd idzie, bo jak jeszcze troszkę tu postoi, znów pan Korczyński na język ojcu wlezie... Córkę usunął i ze zmieszanym wzrokiem rzekł: – Jeżeli co nie w czas naplotło mi się w gębie, to przepraszam... przepraszam... Język bez pamięci, sekretu nie strzyma... Przepraszam... dobranoc państwu! Zdjął czapkę i miał odchodzić, ale zatrzymał się jeszcze na Jana patrząc, W rozgniewanej i rozognionej przed chwilą jego twarzy wszystko teraz śmiać się zdawało: i czerwone policzki, i małe oczy, i zadarty nos, i ruszające się wąsy. Czapką ku Janowi machnął i zawołał: – Kiedy Jezus przed Herodem do Egiptu ubieżał, to i mnie przed tobą ubieżać nie wstyd; ale to sobie pamiętaj, że jaja kur nie uczą. Pierwej doznaj, potem gań... Dobranoc! Machnął czapką i ku płotowi poszedł. Elżunia biegła tuż za jego plecami, podskakując, przyśpiewując i pestki od wisien z ust wypluwając. Wtem nad ogrodzeniem przesunęła się w powietrzu błyszcząca kosa i rozległo się basowe, niegłośne nucenie: A kto chce rozkoszy użyć, Niech idzie do wojska służyć... Czuć było, że ten, kto słowa te nucił, smutny był czy nadąsany. Fabian przyśpieszył kroku i znowu najgroźniejszym swym głosem zawołał: – Adaś! a nie mogłeś to koniczyny skosić, kiedy ja w mieście byłem! Wszystkie zęby ci w gardło wepchnę, gamuło! – Już skoszona i niech ociec na darmo swego gardła nie mocuje! – wcale nie przestraszonym głosem odpowiedział tęgi, rudawy, ale prosty i przystojny chłopak, który wraz ze swą kosą ukazał się za niskim płotkiem. Nieruchomo dotąd stojąca mizerna kobiecina odwróciła się ku szaremu domkowi, nie opodal od zagrody Anzelma, za płotem, drzewami i kawałkiem ogrodu ledwie widzialnemu. – Alżusia! po wodę zbiegaj! – piskliwie i bardzo przeciągle zawołała. Z daleka już ozwał się rozkazujący głos Fabiana: – Nie trzeba! Imość zawsze tylko byś się Alżusią posługiwała, a chłopcom wszystkie folgi robiła. Niech Adaś po wodę schodzi, a dziewczyna i bez tego wieczerzę gotować będzie! – Adaś! schodzisz? – zawołała, a raczej zaśpiewała znowu matka. – Zaraz! – odkrzyknął niewidzialny już za drzewami chłopak i głośniej zanucił: Tam on rozkoszy użyje, Krwi jak wody się napije... W ogrodzie Anzelma znowu zapanowała cisza. Jan nieśmiało zbliżył się do Justyny. – Czy pani nie gniewa się za te... nieprzyjemności, które on mówił o panu Korczyńskim? Słyszał, że stryj nazywał ją panią, i w ten sam sposób mówić do niej zaczął. Stryj lepiej od niego wiedział, jak mówić i z każdym obchodzić się trzeba, bo przez lat parę codziennie prawie bywał we dworze. Ale Anzelm niespokojnym się stawał. Raz wraz poprawiał czapkę i na słońce mrużącymi się oczami spoglądał. Stało ono u skłonu nieba, w bliskiej już od ciemnego boru odległości; niewiele więcej nad godzinę do zachodu zostawało... – Janek! Spod baraniej czapki blade oczy z niepokojem wznosił ku twarzy synowca. –Czy my już dziś nie pójdziem do Jana i Cecylii? Jan zmieszał się także. – Może nie pójdziem ... co tam, że jeden dzień opuścim!... Stary głowę pochylił. – Źle! źle będzie – szepnął – jeżeli do jesiennej pory krzyża nie skończym... – Czy pani była w parowie Jana i Cecylii? – zapytał Jan Justynę. Przypominała sobie. Zdawało jej się, że coś o miejscu nazwę tę noszącym słyszała, ale nie była tam, nie, najpewniej nie była tam nigdy. – A pewno, pewno... co państwa takie rzeczy obchodzić mogą! – rzekł Anzelm. Justyna wstała. Znać pierwszą jej myślą było pożegnać tych ludzi i odejść. Ale rysy jej wyprężyły się, zesztywniały i twarz przybrała w mgnieniu oka pozór daleko starszej, niż była istotnie. Tak z nią stawało się zawsze, gdy uczuwała silne dotknięcie jakiejś wielkiej nudy czy żałości. Łatwo można było odgadnąć, że pomimo zdrowia i siły, które z niej całej uderzały, należała do organizacji, które rychło głodnymi sercami swymi młodość swoją pożerają. Nie chciała stąd iść ani tam wracać. Co ona tam będzie robić? Znowu sztywnie siedzieć obok wystrojonej i szczebiocącej narzeczonej hrabiego, znowu patrzeć na poniewierkę siwych włosów ojca, znowu spotykać podejrzliwe spojrzenie pani Andrzejowej lub łzą oszklone oczy Klotyldy, znowu przy każdym zbliżeniu tego człowieka, którego kiedyś pragnęła jak szczęścia, drżeć przed nim, przed nimi, przed trucizną własnego wzruszenia! Po co tam ona? komu potrzebna? Kto jej powrotu tam pragnie? A jeśli pragnie ktokolwiek, o! po tysiąc razy bodajby to pragnienie we wstręt się zmieniło! A tu? cicho, bezpiecznie i tak świeżo, jakby dla niej, rodzącej się na nowo, rodził się jakiś świat nowy. Wzrokiem przechodząc ze zmęczonej i cierpiącej twarzy Anzelma ku pochylonej w nagłym zamyśleniu głowie Jana z prośbą wymówiła: –Weźcie mię z sobą! Anzelm uważnie i ciekawie na nią popatrzył. – A dla ja... jakiej przy... przyczyny? – zapytał jąkając się, jak zwykle bywało, gdy był zdziwionym albo wzruszonym. Zaraz jednak potwierdzająco głową skinął i czapkę prawie zupełnie nad głową podniósł. – Owszem, owszem – uprzejmie zaprosił. Nad Niemnem 05